


New (TOTALLY HUMAN) Neighbors

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires, um. this is stupid. please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “MM! FOOD!” Said Pete, shoveling down the casserole. “I LOVE EATING FOOD, LIKE A HUMAN. RIGHT, FRANK?” Frank nodded vigorously and he gave Patrick a thumbs up.





	New (TOTALLY HUMAN) Neighbors

Gerard was able to convince his husband to greet the new neighbors in their apartment building. The Wentz-Iero’s. He pleaded, “It’s another gay couple, we have to figure out how many twinks they can fit in one building.”

“I made a casserole,” Said Patrick, grunting, trying to carry it. The Way-Stump’s were famous in the building for their broccoli and cheddar casserole, they always had some on hand. Patrick was a professional chef, in fact, he had just gotten off of participating in the newest season of Smordon Glamsay’s Kitchen Mistakes. He didn't win, but he was still pretty happy about being a part of it. 

He wasn't happy about the new neighbors, though. Something about them just rubbed Patrick the wrong way, which was odd. Usually Gerard was the perceptive one. But he brought over the casserole anyway.

Gerard knocked on the door excitedly, grinning wildly. New neighbors, and they were gay! He could hardly contain himself!

They answered the door after about a minute of Gerard bouncing up and down. Patrick swore he could hear whispers from beyond the threshold, but he ignored them.

“Hi! Hey! Um… howdy!” Said the short one, though they were both indescribably tiny. “Uh…. you’re the neighbors, right? Well… I’m Pete… this is my husband Frank.” He cleared his throat. He was wearing a scarf in the middle of the summer. Okay.

“We just wanted to welcome you to the building, so Patrick cooked up some of his world famous casserole. We could uh.. Come in…. Or..” Gerard said.

Frank welcomed them into the house before Pete could say anything, leaving him to take the casserole and start plating it.

“Wow, we should have guests over more often!” Pete said through gritted teeth. “I’m just having,” he glared at his husband. “SO much fun right now.”

They all took a seat around their painfully cramped breakfast table and started eating.

The Wentz-Iero’s chewed very slowly, like there was something in the way. Or maybe they didn't like it, but that was impossible. Everyone liked Patrick’s casserole.

“MM! FOOD!” Said Pete, shoveling down the casserole. “I LOVE EATING FOOD, LIKE A HUMAN. RIGHT, FRANK?” Frank nodded vigorously and he gave Patrick a thumbs up.

Patrick turned to his husband and whispered. Then he stood up and started backing out of the door, Gerard in hand. When they were back in their apartment, and all locks were on the doors, they settled.

“What was that for??” Gerard said. He was genuinely enjoying the company of Frank and Pete. Why did they have to leave so suddenly?

Patrick huffed. “I don’t think they liked my casserole.”


End file.
